


Agents of Shield One-Shots (open)

by KuviraJr



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuviraJr/pseuds/KuviraJr
Summary: One-Shots and Drabbles from prompts. (no smut) Rated M because it can get dark. (and probably will)





	1. Blind (K)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I can't wait to see what prompts you guys give me! This is just a little something to get it going!

Skye was blind. She wasn't born blind but here she was. On the couch listening to her family talk. It had been a year ago when Phil and Melinda adopted her. Skye was blinded when she was seven years old by an abusive foster fath-No She wasn't going to think of that. Instead she listened to her brothers Tripp and Clint argue about who would play the Wii next. She didn't mind when they fought over who played their shooter game. It was very amusing to listen to. She heard her sister Nattie (Natasha) turn the page of her book and shuffled a little closer to the sound. 

"Hey Nattie what are you reading?" She felt her sister glance up at her. 

"Narnia the lion, witch, and the wardrobe." 

That was one of Skye's favorite books and she loved hearing Nattie read to her. It was as if Natasha had read her mind because she started to read aloud. At first it was a little difficult to hear but the boys quieted down after a minute or two so it was fine. They stayed that way for about forty-five minutes then Phil announced it was time for lunch. They all made their way into the dining room and Skye sat in her usual seat between Tripp and Nattie. Only to be startled by the sound of a loud, wet fart from a whoopee cushion. Skye had leapt out of her seat and tripped and fell straight into Nattie's lap. The boys were laughing their heads off and Natasha seemed to be struggling to hold her's in. Skye sat back in her seat.

"Ha ha go ahead and laugh it up." Nattie and Skye had joined in the laughter leaving a confused but amused Phil and Melinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but it was just a drabble and I wanted to get this started so yoou guys could give me some prompts you like to see! Please Review and drop some prompts there or message me.


	2. Trap (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So excited to be back! I’ll try to update as often as I can. Anyway Enjoy! I don’t own any of the Agents of Shield characters. 
> 
> Prompt: Trap 
> 
> Rating: T (Swearing, Mild blood and injury scenes)

It was a simple mission. Get in get the info and get the hell out. So simple right? But she still managed mess this shit up. The extraction team consisted of herself, May, Bobbi, Hunter, and FitzSimmons on the tech stuff on the bus. They had made it into the building just fine got past the guards and she started to hack the computer to retrieve the files they needed. Bobbi and May were at the door they came in and Hunter was clearing a closet in the back. She types away on the keyboard eyes roaming the screen. She downloaded the info onto the encrypted drive and went to wipe the computer when big bold letters show up on her screen “HAIL HYDRA” and all the screens in the room started counting down. 30...29...28...27...26...25… 

“Everybody out now!” Shouted May. Skye grabbed the drive and sprinted out the door. Bobbi and Hunter were in front of her while May took the rear.

“ Guys what is happening? We are picking up readings of increasing power fluctuations.” 

Skye pressed her comm. “Turns out hydra didn’t want anyone taking their stuff. I must have tripped an alarm.” She turned the corner and pushed on by May sprinted to the quinjet. They had almost made it to the jet when it exploded. BOOM! Then a ringing noise and the sense of being half dragged and falling. She landed with a roll as her training kicked in but she was still off balanced and only managed a half roll and slammed her head on something hard. “Probably the ground you dofus.” She thought to herself. 

“Everyone okay?” It sounded like Bobbi but she couldn’t be sure. She herself was pretty much fine her hand was bleeding from where the drive had cut into her hand and her head hurt pretty bad but other than that she was fine.

“I’m fine love.” Hunter had stumbled into view and Skye knew that it had been Bobbi who asked. “May?” Skye looked around. Her comm wasn’t in her ear anymore but she thought Bobbi still had her’s. 

“Bobbi where is May?” They heard a cough and turned to see May stumbling over to them. May’s face had a gash going across her temple to her ear and it was bleeding profusely. “May!” Skye ran over and grabbed May’s arm and helped her walk to where Bobbi and Hunter had taken shelter. “Skye I’m fine.” Skye slowly let go of May and turned to Bobbi. “Already sent for back up they’ll be here in ten minutes but we have to meet them 500 yards east towards a clearing.” She looked over at May who nodded. 

They all made there way over towards the clearing Bobbi in the front, May and Skye in the middle and Hunter in the back. All of them had their guns out ready for anything. Turns out they weren’t the only ones headed for the clearing. About ten of hydra’s goons were running toward the clearing. Only about six were armed so it would be fairly easy to take them out or unarm them. Skye glanced over to Bobbi who had stopped the group behind a truck. “How long till they get here?”

Bobbi nodded and pressed her comm. “What is the ETA of our pick up?” Bobbi glanced back at the field and sighed. “There are at least six armed men on the clearing…………..understood.” She looked back at the group. “Okay ETA is about 4 minutes but they need us to clear the field.” They all looked at May who sighed. 

“Okay this is what we do see those bushes over there?” They all nodded. “We move there and and split Bobbi you will stay here and Hunter you’ll go to those trees over there.” Bobbi nodded and Hunter looked pouty but kept quiet. “Skye you’ll stay with me and on my signal we all fire on them. Icers only got it?” Bobbi once again nodded. Hunter did a mock salute and motioned for May to lead the way. May lead the way to the dense brush and Hunter broke off to the trees on the other side of the small clearing. Skye hadn’t noticed until now but May had blood all over herself and Skye had some on herself. But May acted fine (other than the blood pouring from her face.) so Skye decided to focus on the task at hand and upholstered her icer.

May took the first shot and one of the Hydra soldiers dropped then several others did as well. The repetitive fire caused the scientist to freak out and by the time May and her moved forward they were all on the ground weather because of an icer or because of shock. The quinjet had landed and they made their way toward the jet as Trip and Mack came out with guns at the ready. As they went towards the quinjet though Skye saw something move out of the corner of her eye and turned toward it only to be shoved HARD to the ground. She heard gun fire but couldn’t breath she sputtered on the ground for a moment until she regained her breath. Then she felt someone lift her up to stand and saw Trip motion her to run and she did a awkward jog/run to the ramp and collapsed in her jump seat. 

Only then did she realize what had happened. May was sitting there with Mack pressing a rag against her upper arm. May kept a straight face until Mack flipped the rag around then pressed again and she let out a moan in protest. “Sorry May…..” 

Skye’s head started ringing and she didn’t notice that they had taken off. “Mmmhhhhh……..” Skye could see blotchy black patches in her vision and knew that wasn’t good but couldn’t remember what May had told her to do. So like an idiot she went to stand and (had the nerve to be surprised that she) immediately blacked out with a small groan. 

Skye woke in a white bed with white walls surrounding her. Her head hurt from the bright light and she shifted to block the light. “Skye?” Next to her was May with a bandage on her arm. The cut on her head seemed so small but then head wounds always bleed more. Skye turned so her body faced May. “Are you okay?” May chuckled and gestured to her injuries. “This? Oh I’ve had much worse than this the bullet only grazed me a bit.” Skye was still worried but she let it go because her head hurt and when she shifted the room spun around her. “Besides.” Continued May. “I’m more concerned about whether you are okay.” Skye laid back down on her back and closed her eyes and heard the sound of May rushing out the door. She wakes up a few minutes later and Simmons has joined her on the other side of the bed.

“Oh good you're awake.” Simmons glanced at May. “Well unfortunately it seems you have received a concussion and managed to tear up your left hand with the drive. Which Fitz was not happy about as he had to clean the blood out of it…..Anyway I’m afraid you will have to stay awake for at least three hours before you can rest again.”

May studied Skye’s face and turned to Simmons. “I’ll stay with her for now.” Simmons gave a weak smile and left the room. May looked over and grabbed Skye’s hand. “Hey kid you’ll be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave prompts of your own. They can be long or just one word or whatever. Please review and I’m sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short but it was just a drabble and I wanted to get this started so yoou guys could give me some prompts you like to see! Please Review and drop some prompts there or message me.


End file.
